Slow dancing in a burnin' room
by La Dama
Summary: Draco decide tener una velada romántica con Harry... ¿Cómo acabará?


Con todas las luces apagadas, lo único que iluminaba la casa eran unas enormes columnas de fuegos fatuos que ardían contra las paredes. Harry observó, entre asombrado y divertido, que al final de cada una de ellas una serpiente plateada envolvía a un áureo león.

Con una sonrisa traviesa que alteró todos y cada uno de los sentidos del chico, Draco le cogió de las manos y le hizo avanzar por el pasillo mientras le quitaba la ropa con dedos ágiles. El rubio, ya completamente desnudo, dejaba ver con cada movimiento el placer que le causa aquel juego.

Llegaron al salón y, de pronto, todo cambió. La picardía y el asombro se transformaron en seriedad. La música empezó a sonar.

"_**It's not a silly little moment, it's not the storm before the calm…"**_

Las columnas de fuego rojo se intercalaban allí con otras doradas y plateadas, muy juntas. Draco volvió a tirar de las manos de Harry, lo aproximó a su cuerpo hasta que sintió su aroma.

-Too close.

-It's not enough for me.

Las manos del moreno se vieron de pronto libres, las del rubio rodeando su cintura. Vio su rostro, su boca entreabierta, el deseo tan profundo en los ojos de plata fundida, que reflejaban su propio cuerpo desnudo, su propio deseo, que no pudo evitarlo. Y descubrió que, de todos modos, ya era tarde para evitarlo, pues sus labios estaban ya unidos en un beso y sus manos enredadas en el blanquecino cabello. De pronto una orden no formulada llegó a sus mentes, y al instante ambos cerraron los ojos, pendientes solo del aroma del otro, de su cuerpo desnudo, su tacto y su calor. Se dejaron llevar. En el mismo momento, las columnas áureas se unieron a las argénteas y juntas formaron la silueta de dos jóvenes que, abrazados, giraban ciegos entre ellas.

"_**Nobody's gonna come and save you..."**_

Draco arrinconó a Harry contra la pared. Recorrió su mejilla con una caricia, dulce, suave, lentamente. El moreno era más bajo; muy poco, pero lo junto para tener que alzar la vista para mirarle a los ojos. Draco se perdió en ellos, verdes, intensos y asustados. Sabía lo que estaba pensando. Él siempre sabría todo lo que pasara por su mente. Lo que estaban haciendo, aquel juego, le asustaba tanto como le desconcertaba su amor. Porque estaba mal. Porque para Harry, él siempre había sido el enemigo, el Slytherin, el hijo de un mortífago. El moreno giró la cabeza a un lado y al otro, miró a su alrededor, nervioso.

-Potter- Harry miró, Draco sólo le llamaba así para darle órdenes on.

Su voz sonaba impaciente, Harry olvidó sus dudas al toparse con sus ojos y se apresuró a complacerle. Se separaron de la pared, volvieron a abrazarse. Con un impulso repentino, comenzaron de nuevo a girar por la habitación.

"_**My dear, we're slow dancing in a burnin' **__**room."**_

Se detuvieron justo en el centro de la habitación. Draco se tumbó sobre la alfombra, Harry se echó sobre él; las luces que se reflejaban sobre sus cuerpos húmedos y ansiosos, revelaban matices imposibles.

Harry cubrió de besos cada rincón del cuerpo de Draco mientras éste recorría con caricias su erección. El moreno se la acercó a la boca; soltó un gemido apenas la lengua del rubio la rozó. Se mordió el labio con tanta fuerza que unas gotas de sangre resbalaron hasta su pecho; Draco abandonó su tarea unos instantes para lamerlas. Harry decidió que no podía aguantar más.

-Stop fooling around.

Sintió como el cuerpo del rubio se tensaba bajo el suyo, disfrutó con el ahogado grito de dolor que exhaló cuando lo penetró.

Cuando terminaron permanecieron en el mismo sitio, echados y abrazados, durante horas, amándose por una vez en sus vidas.

"_**So you leave me feeling dirty 'cause you can't understand..."**_

Harry despertó primero, pero se quedó allí acostado, observando el rostro de Draco, que aún dormía. Le sorprendió un poco darse cuenta de que, tras tanto tiempo, era la primera vez que lo veía dormir; y de que le gustaba. Tenía una expresión tranquila, tan llena de paz que convertía su rostro en el de un niño pequeño. Casi tan pequeño como cuando se habían conocido. Como cuando habían empezado a ser enemigos.

Con un suspiro se separó de él y se levantó. Draco despertó en el momento en el que dejó de sentir su cuerpo, pero no abrió los ojos ni se movió; permaneció allí, echado, sintiendo el llanto que pugnaba por escapar de su garganta y escuchando, en silencio, como se vestía y abandonaba el salón.

"_**Go cry about it,**__** why don't you..."**_

Las altas columnas que iluminaban la casa se habían desvanecido cuando Draco había perdido la concentración en su magia, y ahora el pasillo estaba iluminado tan sólo por las pocas volutas que aún permanecían. Mientras avanzaba hacia la salida, Harry contempló como se iban transformando en el rostro del rubio y se giraban para observarle, algunas acusadoras y otras suplicantes. Llegó a la puerta y se giró.

El verdadero Draco Malfoy lo observaba, aún desnudo, desde el final del corredor. Orgulloso e impasible.

-Why are you leaving me?

-There's no love between the two of us, do you remember? Just hate.

-Potter, you're a fool. Why can't you love me?

Harry Potter esbozó una sonrisa. Triste, cansada, resignada, desesperanzada. La sonrisa del niño que vivió; del niño que siguió viviendo, una y otra vez, siempre para los demás. Clavó sus ojos verdes en los plateados del otro. En el fondo no hacía falta responder; ambos sabían la respuesta. Pero lo hizo.

-I swear, it's war.

Mientras la puerta se cerraba, las últimas notas de una canción escuchada hasta la saciedad se desvanecieron en el aire:

"_**Don't you think we shoulda learned somehow."**_


End file.
